Purpose in a dark life
by Vampire princess Mika
Summary: A well-known assassin after killing his boss wounds up on the streets defending himself from both Bats Academy for Alices and Magicians and the Anti-Alice and Magicians Organization...Read inside to find out more. Sorry if this summary isn't good.
1. Character Page

Ohayo, minna – san. This is my first fan fiction story. I hope you like it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from Gakuen Alice, but anything not in there I do own

**Summary:** A well-known assassin after killing his boss wounds up on the streets defending himself from both Bats Academy for Alices and Magicians and the Anti-Alice and Magicians Organization. What will happen when he finds himself within the walls of Bats Academy? Read to find out when he meets his siblings, defeat the AAMO, and find the purpose he has in life.

**Characters:**

**Cole/Mika**: 20-years old vampire prince/princess; immortal; attends Bats Academy for Alices and Magicians; Multi-Alice User and magic powers; DA and MA – Kuro Hime/ Kage Hieka; special star

**Damien**: 18-years old boy genius at BAFAM; Magic powers; MA; special star

**Daisuke**: 19-years old brother of Cole at BAFAM; Multi – Alice user and magic; DA and MA – special star; Shiro Neko

**Natsuki**: 18-years old boy genius at BAFAM; brother of Cole; Fire; DA – Kuro Neko; special star

**Miki**: 18-years old girl genius at BAFAM; sister of Cole; Multi – Alice User; DA and SA – special star

**Sumi**: 18-years old girl fan club president for Damien, Daisuke, Natsuki, and Cole at BAFAM; cat and dog pheromone; LA; two stars

**Luni**: 18-years old fan club vice president at BAFAM; magic powers; MA; two stars

**Ruko**: 18-years old; best friends with Natsuki and Miki; Animal pheromone; LA; three stars

**Kuko**: 18-years old brother of Kiro; fan club president for Miki, Anni, Nika, Hota, and Noka; reading minds; SA; two stars

**Kiro**: 18-years old brother of Kuko; flying; SA; two stars

**Anni: **18-years old friend of Mika at BAFAM; cooking; TA; two stars

**Nika:** 18-years old friend of Mika at BAFAM; chemistry; TA; two stars

**Noka**: 18-years old friend of Mika at BAFAM; ice; DA – ice princess; special star

**Hota**: 18-years old best friend of Mika; TA; special star

**Hiro**: 17-years old; Magic; MA; special star

**Youchi**: 13-years old brother of Cole; ghost manipulation and age control; DA – ghost hunter; triple star

**Yuko**: 18-years old; illusions; LA; triple star

**Misa**: 23- years old; Doppleganger; SA; three stars

**Tsubasa**: 23-years old; shadow Manipulation; SA and DA – shadow prince; special star

**Principals**: High School – Kazu; Middle School – Himeko; Elementary – Kiko

**Teachers**: Misako – growing plants, Jineko - lightning, Rieko - Technology, Narusaki – Human Pheromone, Missa - Magic, Subaru – Pain and healing, Persona - death, and Nouchi – time traveling

**D.A teacher**: Persona

**S.A teacher**: Nouchi

**T.A teacher**: Rieko

**L.A teacher**: Narusaki

**M.A teacher**: Missa

**AAMO**: President – Rei; Vice President - Yuki


	2. Chapter 1: Darkness

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Gakuen Alice, but anything not in there I do own

Chapter 1 – Darkness

Darkness and emptiness is the world a young-looking boy lives in. Everything about the young boy is dark. All this boy knew was murder and death. Ever since he was little he been known as Black Rider, the deadly assassin by those that seen him kill. Everyone around the world including a big prestigious school named Bats Academy for Alices and magicians knew him.

Bats Academy for Alices and Magicians were known to the world as a school for geniuses, but in reality, it was a school for Alices and Magicians. They tried desperately to recruit powerful students to protect them from rivals such as the biggest group known as AAMO, Anti – Alice and magicians organization. The young boy followed neither groups, but just one person with a grudge against the world. The young boy, tired of the constant nagging of that one person, killed him one full moon and escaped to live on the streets.

The boy, however, has a powerful aura that attracted the attention from both the BAFAM and the AAMO. In order to keep away from them, he constantly had to fight the people sent to bring him in. Living in the streets, the boy stayed in the shadows during daylight and roamed the cities during nightfall.

However, one dark night, the young boy was slipping from alley to alley looking for a place to sleep when two men from AAMO jumped out and threatened the boy. The boy fought with all his strength and was able to defeat them, but not before over using his Alice and powers. Cursing under his breath, he slipped in an alley and lay in the shadows to recover. Right before he blacked out, he saw a blond-hair looking gay person with a feminine – looking face. Unable to stop from blacking out he hoped it was not from the two groups.

When he woke up, the young boy saw he was in a limo with the blond – haired gay person. The blond – haired gay person noticed that the boy was awake and yelled, "Yah, you're finally awake!"

The young boy glared before replying, "Who are you?"

The gay person sweatdropped before replying, "OPPS, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Narusaki, call me Naru – sensei. I am from Bats Academy for Alices and Magicians. What's your name?"

The boy narrowed his eyes and inwardly cursed for the second time before replying, "hn. My name is none of your concern. I'll tell you when I feel like it, gay person"

The gay person sweatdropped and thought, _"just like Miki – Chan and Natsuki – Chan"_ Narusaki sat back and beamed. Te young boy though with irritation, _"So much for escaping from them"_

The car ride was engulfed by an eerie silence between the annoyed boy and the gay person when suddenly Narusaki yelled, "Yah, we're here!"

A vein popped on the young boy's head in annoyance. Narusaki, oblivious to the reaction, pranced out of the car while pulling a very annoyed boy out with him.

Narusaki – sensei looked at the boy and asked in a bubbly voice, "How old are you? What are your Alices?"

The annoyed boy, not wanting to hear another word from the gay person, spoke with a deep voice, "20-years old. Multi – Alice user and Magic."

"Alright, you'll be a special star. You will be in the dangerous ability and magic class. Your class will be 2A high school branch. I am your homeroom teacher. (Pulling out a package) This will be your uniform. Wait here while I go report to Kazu – Chan you are here."

"hn" the young boy looked around while waiting for the gay person. He looked at the school he had been avoiding until now. A few minutes later Narusaki came prancing back to announce that the young boy should follow him.

**Well, that is the first chapter. Please review. If you like it, I will upload the second chapter**


	3. Chapter 2:New Student

Ohayo Minna-san

Sorry I have not updated in awhile. I have been busy with all my schoolwork.

Hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is in Gakuen Alice, but other than that it's is all mine. **

Chapter 2 – New Student

It was a typical day in class 2A. People flying. Someone laughing at the thoughts in people's minds. Fan girls and boys screaming the names of the gang. Paper airplane and spit balls thrown in the air. There were a stoic inventor making invention up front, a crimson haired boy with a manga over his head and a young good – looking girl, next to the crimson haired boy, sleeping, a blond haired boy petting a pet rabbit, and a dark brown haired boy and a black haired boy glaring at everyone that came close to them. Yep. It was definitely a typical day for them. The young boy and the annoying gay prancing Narusaki-sensei arrived in front of the classroom. Naru stopped and turned to the irritated boy next to him and told the boy to wait until he was called.

As soon as Narusaki came prancing in, a airplane hit him in the face, causing him to yell "OUCH! Sit down, everyone or I'll use my Alice on you!" Everyone immediately settled down and waited. Naru soon went back to his cheery old self and clapped before say, "We, my dears, have ––"

Kuko interrupted and yelled, "A new student"

"Yes, as Kuko was saying, we indeed have a new student. Please come in."

The young boy walked in with a glare directed towards Naru – sensei. Almost immediately all girls except, of course, the gang screamed much to the young boy's annoyance. Naru sweatdropped and said, "Introduce yourself"

"Cole. 20 – Years old" five people looked up from their position. Miki, the good looking girl that was sleeping, Natsuki, crimson haired boy, Ruko, the blond haired boy, Hota, stoic inventor, and Daisuke, the black haired boy. Each were inwardly surprised, but did not show it. The class, oblivious to the sudden movement started bombarding Cole with questions.

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"What is your ability class and star?"

"Why are you so much like Miki – Chan and Natsuki – kun?"

"Will you marry me?"

"Can you go out with me?"

Naru – sensei screamed, "ONE AT A TIME!"

A perm haired girl raised her hand and Naru nodded. She spoke, "What is your ability class and star?"

"Special star. D.A and M.A"

"What about your alice?"

"Multi- alice user. Find out the rest yourself"

A longhaired looking hag raised her hand and asked, "Can you go out with me?"

"Hn. No, hag"

The hag blinked with tears in her eyes. Everyone sweatdropped, except the 5 people mentioned earlier, and thought "so like Natsuki and Miki"

Cole turned towards Narusaki with a death glare that sent shivers down Naru's back.

"Eh, your partner will be umm…Miki – Chan in the back row"

NANI! WHY?!? Screamed all the fan girls. Naru smiled a gay smile that turned to a frightened one when he saw the glare Miki was giving him. He yelled, "Free period cause of new student" and ran out of there leaving Fukatan – sensei as substitute.

Cole made his way towards Miki and sat down without looking at her or the other four people that recognized him. As soon as he sat down Luni and Sumi came over and hugged him much to his annoyance. Shaking the off, Cole continued to glare at everyone. Luni got up and pouted, "Cole – sama, be my boyfriend." Sumi got up and made the announcement of including Cole in her fan club.

Cole was ready to explode when a strict looking teacher named Jineko came in. Everyone settled down and finally Cole could have some peace. Bored with class because he had already learned everything fell asleep, only to be woken up by a loud shriek of his name.

"Cole, why don't you answer this question on the board?"

Looking at it for a second, Cole replied, "36,343 miles east" Jineko's shocked face was priceless. It left him speechless. No one so far had answered this question before. Cole smirked and resumed sleeping. Soon after Jineko recovered and resumed class. The rest of the day until lunch was boring for Cole. There were Science with Misako, English with Rieko, History with Misa, and computer science with Rieka. He had so far avoided the five people who had recognized him, but soon it will not be easy to avoid them.

**PLEASE REVIEW! I really appreciate your advices. I really want to improve. **


	4. Chapter 3:The Reunion

Minna – san, gomen. It has been a long time since I uploaded the story. I have been so busy this semester with SAT and ACT stuff as well as college stuff. I hope you like this chapter

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Gakuen Alice, but anything not in there I do own**

Chapter 3 – The Reunion

During Lunch, two longhaired girls approached him, shyly and asked if they could be his friends. He had replied with a simple hn, but they took it as yes and started prancing up and down. They stopped and introduced themselves few minutes later. The blue-haired girl told him that she was Niki and the pink – haired girl was Anni. Soon people came over and introduced themselves as well. Cole wanted to get away and was momentarily saved when the gang consisting of Natsuki, Miki, Ruko, Damien, Daisuke, Hota, and Youchi walked in. The fan girls and fan boys soon were calling out their names. Cole, getting really annoyed by the minute, slammed his hand against the wall causing two things to happen. The first was that everyone was staring at him and the second was that his hand was bleeding. Closing his eyes, Cole ignored everyone and was about to leave when someone ran into him. He was surprised at first. However, when he opened his eyes, he realized it was Youchi. Everyone was staring at them with confusion. Cole's face expression turned from cold and emotionless to kind and loving.

Cole said some words that surprised everyone, but the gang. "You-ototo-chan, How are you doing?"

"Nii-sama, I've been fine. I missed you so much. Where have you been all this time?"

"I missed you as well. I cannot tell you here, but you and the others come to my room at 6:00. I will explain. Ok?"

"Ok, nii – sama." Youchi went to tell them before running back to Cole. Cole smiled the brotherly smile given to only a few people. The fan girls had hearts in their eyes even some fainted.

Cole sighed and when he looked up, his expression changed back to the cold, emotionless glare. He picked up his ototo- chan up before walking towards the special star cafeteria. The gang stared at Cole with the same emotionless expression as he walked by. No one could tell what the gang was thinking. When the two had left, everyone besides the gang snapped out of it. Soon everyone started to talk at once. The noise drove the gang crazy that Hota pulled out her baka gun and shot at the ceiling. Everyone except the gang feared of being shot by the gun ran to his or her respectable place. Miki and Natsuki looked at each other before walking towards the special star cafeteria and the rest of the gang followed.

The gang looked in and saw Cole talking with Youchi. Hota pulled out her baka gun and shot a few rounds. Without looking, Cole caught all the bullets while still talking to You - ototo. Hota nodded in amusement and sat down. The others followed. Cole looked up and turned away again. Miki was the first to break the silence. "Nii-sama, we've missed you. How are you?"

"I've been fine, imoto-chan."

"O, I see. Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, tough life before I came here. You'll find out at 6, Ok"

"Ok, nii – sama"

Miki smiled at Cole before turning to Natsuki. Natsuki stared at Cole while Cole stared back. They seemed to have a silent conversation and they were through their minds. Cole was the first to turn away and look up at the ceiling. Hota was eating crab brains while watching the scene among the siblings.

Daisuke watch Cole carefully as if he was looking for something. Cole felt someone was looking at him. He turned towards the person and found that Daisuke was the one staring at him. Cole sent a thought message to Daisuke. _"Ototo- chan, I know you want to know what happened, but not now. I will let you know the truth at 6:00. Please I cannot tell you right now. No one needs to see the pain I'm dealing with."_

Daisuke nodded in understanding.

"Nii-sama, I want to spend time with you today, can I"

"You-oto, of course"

"Nii-sama, arigato"

Cole smiled the brotherly smile, but unknown to Youchi, that smile did not reach his eyes. His eyes still had the distant cold emotionless look. The others could tell, but did not say anything about it.

Lunch break and the last class of the day caught up to him. That class Cole wanted to avoid at all cost because it brought bad memories to his mind. Everyone had homeroom except four people including him. These four people have the ability class of Magic. MA was everyday except for Friday and those with only magic powers were free Friday while the rest of the school had their ability classes.

**PLEASE REVIEW! I really appreciate your advices. I really want to improve. **


	5. Chapter 4: Ability Class: MA

**Sorry, I have been so busy with college stuff.**

**Well, even if no one actually reads this. I still want to upload it.**

**Here is chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Gakuen Alice, but the rest is mine.**

Chapter 4 – Ability Class: M.A

Cole turned to Daisuke and Youchi before looking forward again. Suddenly sharp pains shot through Cole. Cole collapsed, clutching his chest. Daisuke and Youchi stared in surprise. They were about to help, but Cole shook his head. Cole breathed deeply before standing up. Cole flashed a smile in his little brothers' direction that said, "I'm alright." Cole started walking to the classroom when he could stand properly.

Daisuke and Youchi followed him. When they got there, Damien and Luni were there already. Luni smiled when she saw them and came running towards them. The next thing that happened shocked everyone in the room except Cole. Luni flew across the room and hit the board while everyone else excluding Cole turned towards each other and they noticed Cole was holding something in one of his hands. With the other hand, Cole was clutching his arm. Blood was dripping from it.

"Nii-sama! Daijobu?"

"Hai, I'm fine. Luni, you should be careful. You could have been killed if it wasn't for me."

"Cole-sama, thank you so much"

"Nii-sama…"

"Cole smiled at Youchi before looking out the window. Just in time to see a figure slip away. Cole narrowed his eyes and was about to go look for that person when the teacher walked in Missa was the teacher for that ability class. "You must be the new student. Cole, right?"

Cole looked carefully at the teacher before nodding. "Here are you Alice limiters."

Cole looked at them before shaking his head and saying, "you realized these won't work on me. My powers can't be limited."

"Really? You should watch what you say. Someone might actually believe you. Put them on."

Cole smirked and put them on. "Ok, class, we will start today by practicing with each other. Cole, you will work with Luni. Daisuke, you will work with Damien."

"Missa-sensei, it's not a good idea to put Cole with Luni. Luni might hurt him."

"No worries. It will be a lesson to Cole not to make such statements again." Cole shook his head, with dismay. He inwardly thought. "Not good. If I kill Luni, it would be bad, but I cannot lose either. Arrg…Oh, I'll just use that and make it disappear before it hits her."

"Ok, teams ready. GET READY, SET AND GO!" On Go, Damien attacked Daisuke with battle magic, which Daisuke dogged and counterattacked. Cole, however, just stood there looking lazily at Luni. Luni took this as an advantage and attacked Cole. Without looking, Cole made the orange beam disappear and used a type of purifying magic to counterattack. Holding up two fingers, Cole whispered the incantation, "Sol stellas. aurea vite Caelum. Ostende michi aureus veritatis. Golden visionis nocturnae." Soon a bright sparkling golden white light shot straight towards Luni. Everyone stared at the light then at Cole. Cole smirked and watched the light go towards Luni. When it was about to hit Luni, Cole raised his hand and the light disappeared. "You really expect me to use it on you. I rather not waste such precious time and energy on you.

Missa – sensei widen her eyes when she realized where she had heard of the incantation. "Who are you? Why are you here?"

Cole turned towards Missa-sensei and looked in her eyes before replying, "I see he hasn't told the teachers yet. I wonder why. I cannot tell you if you don't know, but I can tell you this. Don't underestimate me. I could destroy everything in this room. "

"Nii-sama…"

"You-chan, nothing for you to worry about"

Cole turned and walked out. Just as he stepped through the door, a hand grabbed his shoulders. Cole looked at it and was about to shake it off when pain shot through him. He screamed and passed out. Cole fell to the ground. Missa-sensei and the others looked out to see what the commotion was and saw the high school principle, Kazu, standing over Cole. Kazu looked up and smiled." You really should not have provoked him. He can get out of hand sometimes. Sorry about that."

"Nii-sama! What did you do to him?" yelled Youchi and Daisuke.

"Nothing you need to worry about. I just simply made him pass out. He'll wake up soon."

Cole slowly opened his eyes and wondered why he was on the ground. When he finally realized what had happened, Cole narrowed his eyes and slowly got up. Clenching his teeth, He struggled to control his temper. Slowly unclenching them, Cole spoke with a controlled voice, " Kazu, why did you do that?"

Kazu smiled, " because you caused trouble on your first day."

" Only because she almost called me a liar. Why didn't you tell them?"

"I have my reasons. You should be careful."

Cole glared before turning to walk down the hallway. He took a step and collapsed on the ground in pain. Youchi shouted, "nii-sama!"" Daisuke looked at Kazu and notice him staring in the shadows. From the shadows out stepped the one person that made life a living hell, the elementary principle, Kiko.

"Kiko, why did you do that? He is my responsibility not yours."

" He is being naughty at this school besides isn't he mine considered the events."

Cole clenched his teeth and replied instead, " I was never yours or Kazu's. I follow no one and even if I did it wouldn't be you. I voiced it when I killed my boss didn't I?"

"You did, but you killed a very dear friend of mine. That dear friend would have wanted me to be the boss."

Kiko smiled creepily before Cole screamed in pain again. Kazu frowned and blocked Kiko's Alice. Kiko glared and said before he turned to leave, "You will see that I get what I want."

Cole stared at Kiko's back and slowly got up. Turning to Kazu, Cole nodded to thank Kazu without breaking his pride. Cole gave a painful smile to Youchi and Daisuke. Luni took a step forward to Cole, but was stopped by Missa-sensei. Cole got up and walked down the hall to the exit of the building. After he had exited, he headed straight towards the forest.

"Why can't I control temper? Why is this so difficult for me to be me? What am I doing in this world? What is my destiny? Cole started running to the center of the forest. When he got there, Cole grabbed his head and screamed. Thoughts jumbled around his head as he lost control over his Alices and powers. He nearly destroyed the forest and the surrounding land if it hadn't been for one person who could control Cole when he completely loses control, his uncle, Persona. Persona stepped up to Cole, avoiding the chaos from Cole's lost of control over his Alice's and powers. Persona placed a hand on Cole's shoulder and sent his Alice through Cole, causing him to collapse. Persona caught Cole as he fell and brought him to his room. A few hours later, Cole woke up and scanned his surroundings. He noticed he was in his room.

"I see you are awake. You have been careless haven't you?"

Cole looked in the corner and noticed the person who spoke. The person walked out from the corner. As he passed the light from the moon, Cole recognized him.

"Uncle, I see you haven't changed. My siblings don't know that you're my uncle, right? It seems that Natsuki and Miki really hate you. Sigh, as for your question, yeah, I've been a little careless."

"Tsk, you should be careful. You will get hurt if you continue to be reckless. Yeah, they don't know and we should keep it that way. I'll see you tomorrow in the northern forest for a D.A meeting at 10:00."

"Hai, ja ne, Uncle"

Persona nodded and disappeared in the shadows.

Cole sighed and looked at the clock and noticed it was almost time for his siblings to know the truth.

**PLEASE****REVIEW!****I****really****appreciate****your****advices.****I****really****want****to****improve.**


	6. Chapter 5: Secrets uncovered part 1

**Sorry, I have been so busy with school. **

**I finally have a chance to finish this. **

**Here is chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Gakuen Alice, but the rest is mine.**

Chapter 5 – Secrets uncovered, Truth revealed part 1

Cole sighed and looked at the door. He inwardly thought. "My siblings should be here in 5…. 4…. 3…. 2…. 1"

Just as he had predicted, Cole heard knocking at the door as he got to 1. Using his powers, he unlocked the door and opened it without leaving his position.

Youchi came flying through the door and jumped on the bed into Cole's open arms. "Nii-sama, are you okay?"

"Of course" Cole replied.

Miki and the others followed more discreetly and sat on the large bed. Once everyone had settled down and looked at Cole, Cole stared at each one of his siblings' and friends' eyes, searching carefully. Surprisingly, Natsuki was the one who broke the silence. "Nii-sama, tell us what happened after we left."

Cole nodded and closed his eyes.

"First, I want to apologize to you guys for not coming with you when you were taken from us. Our parents didn't want me found out because of the powers I had. I didn't want to come here because of the people who will only use me to their own ideas, but since I'm here now, I will protect this school with my life on my own accord."

Flashback

_I ventured out to hide from the people who took you guys so they won't find out my power level. When I was sure you guys had left, I made my way home. I noticed the fire coming from the barn. I ran and quickly put it out. I ran home to tell mother and father about it, but I ran into a dispute. I saw mother was protecting father from these two big muscle guys and a tall-looking fellow, who I saw as the leader. This first thing I did was run to them and yell, " mama, papa, who are these people?" Mother and father turned to me and told me to get out of there. _

_ Not wanting to leave them, I shook my head and screamed at the three men. The leader looked at me and laughed. I lost my temper and lost control. Thankfully I subconsciously put a shield around mother and father. I unleashed every drop of my powers destroying everything in sight. When I had calm down, the leader smiled with pleasure. By the time I realized my mistake, it was already too late to run. The leader signed to his men to capture me. He turned to mother and father and says, " I will take the debt away if you let me have this little boy." _

_ Father screamed in his face, "Not in a million years. That is our child. We will never give him up."_

_ The leader laughed and signaled to one of the men holding me. He directed his hand towards father and blasted a gold beam, but I was able to block it and make sure that I teleported them to my safe house. After doing that, I surrendered. Since then I worked for him as an assassin. You've heard of Black Rider, right? Well, that's me. _

_ I have worked for him for 10 years before I got fed up with his constant nagging and killed him. I have been living on the streets ever since dodging both this academy and the AAMO. The day I came I had been battling two people from AAMO and overused my Alice and powers. I lost conscious after defeating them. Gay person saw me and brought me here. _

End of Flashback

"Like I said before, I had a hard time before I came here. Kiko is a really good friend of that person, which is why he wanted full control over me. Sigh, you will know more over time. You know some of it already, but there is a lot you don't know. It's getting late. It's time for you guys to go to sleep especially Youchi. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Hai, nii – sama, oyasuminasai. Be careful."

"Oyasuminasai"

Cole looked at his siblings as they exited his room. Cole looked up once they exited and realized that everyone left Cole's room except Daisuke. Cole turned to Daisuke and stared at Daisuke for a minute before turning away.

"Nii-sama, I want to know something. What are your Alices? I know you have magic, but you've never used a single Alice yet."

Cole stared at him before answering, "I can't tell you yet. It will endanger everyone. I'll tell you soon. Please, it is important that I keep it a secret."

Daisuke nodded with understanding and said, "okay, nii-sama, but I want you to be careful with what you are doing."

Cole sighed and nodded. Daisuke turned around and left the room. Cole stared at the door before glaring at the windows. Cole jumped out of the bed and headed to his balcony.

**PLEASE REVIEW! I really appreciate your advices. I really want to improve. **


End file.
